


Regalia Joyride

by violetmarbles



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, One Shot, Outdoor Sex, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Quickies, Reader-Insert, Sex in a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetmarbles/pseuds/violetmarbles
Summary: And then he peeled his tank top from his body, exposing his perfectly-sculpted and well earned chest and abdominals, glistening in the sun from a mixture of perspiration and suds. You had seen him shirtless before after training with the Prince of Lucis and thought little of it, but here and now it opened Pandora’s box of inappropriate thoughts. When he leaned his head back, eyes closed, and exhaled a deep sigh, you had to bite your lip to keep from coming undone.Unfortunately he caught you staring which resulted in a very smug smile on his end. “Heh, like what you see?” He deliberately purred.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote one afternoon and posted to Tumblr a while back, thought I'd add it here. Hope you enjoy :)

The skidding of tires made you wince as Gladio swerved the Regalia into the abandoned parking lot, kicking up dust and throwing gravel in every direction. You held onto the door frame in the passenger’s seat as the car veered sideways before coming to a stop next to an abandoned gas station and car wash combo-bar. “That was insane!” you cried, voice hoarse from both laughing too much and screaming too loudly.

Gladio had the biggest grin on his face. “Woooo! Yeah but hot _damn_ was that fun! You were right. While we’re here let’s take a load off.”

You snorted in response. “ Pfft, I better check out how expensive our bill at the Hammerhead will be.”

Hoisting your bottom half up and swinging your legs over the side of the royal family’s car, you shook the dust from your hair and inspected the damage.

While the body was in near perfect shape save for a small dent on the passenger’s side door, the vehicle was filthy. Gladio’s detour off the main road had passed through an unfortunate combination of muddy tracks and gravel, leaving the once immaculate black Regalia a dull tan and brown mess of sun-dried dirt. You drew a smiley face on the side of the car with your finger. “The prince is gonna be pissed.”

Gladio chuckled. “No, _Iggy_ will be pissed. Noct will wish we brought him along.”

“Touche.” You checked out the run-down car wash station nearby and was surprised to find there was still running water from the hose. A sad little box of god knows how old detergent slumped against the spray-gun attachment, which you affixed to the hose and grinned as a mischievous idea popped in your head. You peeked over your shoulder inconspicuously.  

Gladio had taken up making his own finger-drawn masterpiece on the Regalia, completely focused on his work. Excellent. You aimed and fired a stream of water before he could catch onto the situation.

The jet hit him square in the chest, soaking his black tank top and making him mutter an expletive and jump slightly. You half expected him to give chase and try to wrestle the spray-gun from your grasp, but instead he just looked up at you and cocked an eyebrow coolly. “Really?”

“Yes, really. And don’t even think about payback, I am _not_ getting wet!”

_Oh god dammit._ Soon as the words left your mouth you knew his reaction would be suggestive and sure enough, a devilish grin played on his lips. A spark ignited in your core; The man was too sexy for his own good. Clearing your throat, you suggested washing the car before driving back to camp and turning yourselves in. “Who knows, they may not even notice the dent and we’ll get off scot-free!”

“Hah. Specs not noticing something. That’s rich,” Gladio scoffed as he knocked dirt from a bucket he turned up. “Good idea though, let’s get to it.”

The old soap was still up to the task of doing what soap does best and with a bucket full of suds and warm-ish water you got to work, each of you taking a side of the car to clean. Gladio had sacrificed an old shirt he had stowed under the seat in place of a wash rag, which helped immensely. The brunt of the mess was near the bottom panels right beside the wheel wells, where mud and water had splattered the body and became caked with dust as it dried. It took serious elbow-grease; by the time you finished your half your arms felt like jelly. “Whew, that’s one way to get a workout.”

“You’re tellin’ me,” Gladio agreed as he stood, wiping a bead of sweat from his brow. “Wouldn’t be as hard if it weren’t so stinkin’ hot out.”

And then he peeled his tank top from his body, exposing his perfectly-sculpted and well earned chest and abdominals, glistening in the sun from a mixture of perspiration and suds. You had seen him shirtless before after training with the Prince of Lucis and thought little of it, but here and now it opened Pandora’s box of inappropriate thoughts. When he leaned his head back, eyes closed, and exhaled a deep sigh, you had to bite your lip to keep from coming undone. Unfortunately he caught you staring which resulted in a very smug smile on his end. “Heh, like what you see?” He deliberately purred.

“Oh don’t be so full of yourself,” you blew it off as casually as you could manage, circling around to the front of the Regalia to start scrubbing the grill.

“ _You_ could be full of me.”

Anywhere else that would have merited a quick slap on the bicep but this time around was different and it set your cheeks aflame and your heart hammering. You couldn’t respond, so you distracted yourself with cleaning the car again. Gladio chuckled from behind the Regalia.

The dirt on the grill wasn’t as caked-on as the sides where, so you made quick work of that and the headlights before moving on to clean off the hood. The finish line in sight, You sped through it with long sweeping motions to get the last of the dust off the finish. Gladio was wringing out the shred of shirt so he was done as well.

“Time for a rinse,” He announced as he grabbed the spray-gun nozzle and hose, being careful to not get the interior wet as he soaked the sides, front and back to clear it from any residual soap or missed spots. When he finished the Regalia was a sparkling onyx gem in the sunlight, almost in better condition than it was before you two took off on your little joyride-

A cold stream of water hit your ass and you shrieked, swiveling around to face a very guilty Gladio, though he chose to express his non-guilt with a devious look. “Sorry, had to get my payback for earlier.”

“You little shit!” You growled playfully and lunged for the spray-gun, angling it to completely soak him from top to bottom before he yanked the hose and pulled the nozzle from your slippery grasp and returned the sopping wet favor. The cold water felt good in the heat though, so you couldn’t complain much, though now you both were drowned rats and didn’t exactly pack towels for your adventure. “Shoot, now what?”

It took you a moment to realize Gladio was eyeing you up and down, his full lips parted and eyes blazing. You looked down at yourself and WOAH OK, light grey was _not_ the color of shirt to wear when getting into a water fight. You could see _everything,_ nothing left to the imagination here folks. Two small bumps sprung from your chest to announce both your slight arousal and that you were kinda chilly, and you crossed your arms to try and hide them. “Whoops.”

In a moment Gladio cleared the distance between you two, his arms wrapping around you and pulling you into a hard kiss, his mouth hot and desperate for yours. You reacted instantly, unfolding your arms to wrap up and around his neck, fingers diving into his shaggy, wet hair while his explored your back and hips. He was so tall, and his thoughts must have been in tune with yours as he grabbed your ass and hoisted you up off the ground so you were face-to-face. He moaned into your mouth and you could almost feel the blood rush to your nether regions in response.

He carried you backwards with ease until your rear was against the hood of the Regalia. The dark paint made for a toasty seat as you parted his lips with your tongue, eager to feel his against yours. Your hips pressed into his as you flexed your thighs around his waist, eliciting a low growl from his throat. You could begin to feel a stiffness between you as his arousal became apparent, and he pulled away from the kiss to look you in the eyes, the deep butterscotch of his almost obliterated from the size of his pupils. “You uhh, sure about this?” He whispered as he caught his breath.

Wait, was Gladio actually showing some restraint? As surprising as it was it was entirely unnecessary; you closed the space between his lips and yours again and kissed him with renewed fervor, biting his bottom lip and rolling it between your teeth, hungry for him.

He drove his hips into yours again, grinding on you and making the Regalia dip from beneath your bottom. The heat and friction between you was muffled slightly from the soaking wet clothes you were wearing, but Gladio was well on his way to fixing that as he lifted your shirt up and over your head. He couldn’t help but marvel at your exposed chest. You looked up at him, begging for more as you ran a hand down his torso.

Both of you were well aware of how far you were from current civilization, so getting naked wasn’t much of an issue. Though you had to admit, even the slightest possibility of someone showing up to watch the fun sent your adrenaline into overdrive.

A moan escaped your swollen lips as calloused fingers dipped into your waistband to grab your pants and peel them off, sopping wet underwear and all. You had to kick your boots off to get your ankles free and he tossed them to the side. Gladio watched as your hands ran south, and he too undid his white jeans to join the pants-less party. You pleasured yourself in front of him, watching him undress and giving him a show. He pulled his pants passed his waist to expose himself, the impressive shaft so erect it almost sprung back to hit him in the stomach. You beckoned him closer and he obliged.

With your legs wrapped around his waist again he dipped and bit down on your shoulder blade as you grinded against his throbbing length without the barrier of clothing. Holy _hell_ it felt incredible, getting him a different kind of wet thanks to your liquids as you gyrated against him without granting him entrance. He growled your name and in a fleeting moment, grabbed your hips and flipped you around so your chest pressed against the hood and you were ass-up. “ _God damn_ ,” he purred as he got a handful of your rear and squeezed it appreciatively before delivering a firm spank. You let out a gasp and bit your fingers.

Then his hands parted your legs and he was between them, grazing the tip of his shaft against your entrance, up and down, teasing you, toying with your arousal. You tried to inch backwards to slip him in but he was in control, not letting you take him until _he_ was ready to take _you._ He leaned down to trail kisses on your back as he rubbed up and down, nerve endings almost vibrating from the sensation. Fuck, it felt so good. When he slid inside and sheathed himself to the hilt, you moaned his name.

Gladio started with a slow pace but quickly built momentum, pumping in and out with long strokes as his hands took purchase at your hips. With each thrust he pulled you against him and the slapping of skin on skin drove you wild and you moaned without restraint. The Regalia bounced below you in tandem with Gladio’s movements, creating a weightless feeling as he fucked you from behind, his labored breathing music to your ears.

You were approaching your peak at an alarming rate, but just as you flexed your inner muscles around him he pulled out, flipping you around and bringing his lips to yours in one motion. He hoisted you up and around his waist again, walking you around the side of the car until you were at the door to the back seat. He hummed against your mouth. “Mmm, get that door for me, sexy?”

You reached down to pull the handle and swung the door open, and Gladio all but tossed you down against the leather bench seat, hovering over you to kiss you once more. You knew he could tell how embarrassingly fast your heart was beating but you didn’t care. His hand rolled your nipple between his fingers and you cried out. “Please, Gladdy,” you beckoned breathlessly. “Please, fuck me...”

He smirked and entered you once more and it felt better than the last as he resumed pumping in and out of you, watching your face and running his hand up and down your chest. His shadow blocked the sun from your eyes and you marveled at the sight of him, damp skin glowing from within, his tattoos rippling along with the muscle below it. The car creaked with each thrust as Gladio quickened his pace, the telltale sign he was getting close. Your fingers pressed down towards your sex as you helped yourself catch up.

You climaxed around him hard and moaned with abandon, the fireworks going off in your abdomen and you were seeing stars in broad daylight. Gladio sped up and moments later he joined you on cloud nine, his face relaxing and the poster-child of absolute bliss. A throaty and satisfied growl accented his finish as he came inside of you. “Fuck, that was amazing.”

You couldn’t agree more. He collapsed on top of you and pressed a single, soft kiss against your jaw, a breath spilling from his nose and tickling your neck. You ran your fingers through his damp hair and pulled his head up so you could give him a proper peck on the lips. He grinned sheepishly at you. “Well, so much for keeping the interior dry.”

“Yeah but, it’s leather so it won’t be too much trouble.” You smiled back at him and he got off of you to let you sit up. “Well, now what? pretty sure our clothes are still soaked. We uhh, won’t be comfortable if we put on wet pants.”

The look Gladio gave you in response could have killed someone if he weren’t careful. His response nearly did.

“Round two?”


End file.
